gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sam Evans
Sam Evans est un nouvel élève, qui a été transféré à William McKinley High School, au début de la saison 2, en provenance d'une école réservé aux garçons. Au début, il montre de l'intérêt au Club Glee mais le rejoint réellement lors de l'épisode Duets. Sam remplace Finn en tant que quaterback de l'équipe de football pendant quelques épisodes. Il est interpreté par Chord Overstreet. Saison 2 Dans "Audition", Sam est présenté comme un étudiant nouvellement transféré à William McKinley High. Finn remarque qu'il bat la mesure avec son pied lors de leur interprétation, dans la cours, de Empire State of Mind. Il est le seul avec Sunshine Corazon a avoir montré un intérêt pour cette performance. Plus tard, tandis que Finn est en train d'afficher des flyers pour les auditions dee la chorale, il entend Sam chanter Every Rose has its thorns dans le vestiaire des garçons de l'équipe de foot. La scène est une clin d'oeil évident à la scène de l'épisode L'effet Glee durant la quell Will Schuester découvre le talent de Finn. Plus tard, quand Finn décidera d'aider Artie Abrams à rejoindre l'équipe de foot, dans l'espoir de reconquérir Tina Cohen-Chang, Finn négociera son aide contre la promesse de laisser Sam auditionner pour le club. Sam accepte d'auditionner, devant Puck, Mike, Artie et Finn en chantant avec eux Billionaire. Alors que Finn est renvoyé de l'équipe de football, Sam décide de ne pas venir à l'audition. Il se rend compte qu'il risquerait d'être la cible de moquerie si il rejoignait le club, et, étant déjà un nouvel élève, il veut d'abord s'intégrer dans son nouvel environnement. Il apprend également àFinn que le coach Shannon Beiste lui a donné l'ancien poste de Finn. thumbDurant l'épisode Grilled Cheesus, alors que Finn a réintégré l'équipe, il va à l'encontre des ordres de leur coach. Le résultat est dramatique pour Sam, qui se luxe l'épaule, et qui est oblgié de rendre sa position de quaterback à Finn. C'est dans l'épisode Duets que Will Schuester arrive à convaincre Sam de rentrer dans le club, d'autant qu'il ne peut plus jouer au football, à cause de sa blessure. Il est tout de suite intégré dans le groupe et Kurt Hummel profittant d'une compétition de chansons en duo, saute sur l'occasion pour lui proposer d'être son partenaire. Sam est surpris, d'autant que Kurt l'accuse de se teindre les cheveux, mais il accepte néanmoins le duo. Mais Finn se rappèle de l'attitude de Kurt avec lui l'an passé, et préfère demander à Kurt de ne pas chanter avec Sam, si il veut l'aider à s'intégrer du mieux qu'il peut dans l'école. Il risquerait en effet de subir des moqueries si il chantait un duo avec un autre homme, comme Kurt. thumb|left|150pxKurt est furieux enver Finn, le taxant d'homophobie, mais une discussion avec son père, Burt Hummel, lui fait comprendre que finn avait raison. Il abandonne son projet de duo avec Sam qui décide alors de se tourner vers Quinn Fabray qui l'a aider à se nettoyer après la première brimade de Dave Karofsky et Azimio à son encontre. Sam tente alors d'embrasser Quinn pendant leurs répétition, mais celle-ci le repousse... Ils sont cependant déclarés les gagnants du concours de duo pour leur interprétation de Lucky, mais c'est également grace à Finn et Rachel Berry, et peuvent profitter d'un dîner en tête-à-tête au Breadstix. Sam révèle que, magré ce qu'en pense Kurt, Mercedes et, semblerait il, Quinn, il n'est pas gay mais que, effectivement, il se teint bien les cheveux. A la fin du dîner, Quinn refuse qu'ils utilisent le chèque-cadeau qu'ils avaient gagner, et lui dit que, à un premier rendez-vous, un vrai gentleman paye le dîner. thumbDans The Rocky Horror Show Glee, Sam se voit attribuer le rôle de Rocky. Dans la salle de musculation, Sam et Finn discute de la manière dont il voit leurs corps. Il révèle avoir un régime alimentaire très strict, et qu'il peut se détester pendant plusieurs jours si jamais il mange un hotdog ou rate une séance d'entrainement. Lors de l'une des répétitions du spectacle, Sam arrive sur scène uniquement vêtu d'un short doré et demande à Emma Pillsbury si il est possible de réajuster son costume un peu 'court'. Mais Emma et Will refusent. Peu après, Sam est remplacé par Will dans la pièce. Il pense d'abord que c'est à cause de sa remarque concernant le costume, mais il s'agit en fait d'un caprice de Will, jaloux du petit ami d'Emma. Sam se confie alors à Finn, affirmant qu'il se sent gras. Finn à beau le contredire, Sam n'en démord pas. Alors que la pièce est finalement annulé, Will s'excuse auprès de Finn et de Sam car, à cause de lui, ils se sont posés de nombreuses questions sur leur apparence extérieur, et ce n'était pas le but du projet. Il chantera alors avec l'ensemble de la chorale la chanson Time Warp. thumb|left|157pxDans l'épisode Never Been Kissed, Sam et Finn parlent de la manière de refouler leur pulsions sexuelles car ils ont tout les deux des petites amies prudes qui refusent de franchir le cap. Finn dit qu'il visualise une chose que le 'refroidit' et Sam décide d'imaginer le coach Shannon Beiste en petite tenue pour éviter de trop s'exciter au cotnact de sa petite amie. Lorsque Beiste l'apprendra, elle le vivra très mal et ne pardonnera pas à Sam et autres élèves de le chorale qu'après avoir vu leur numéro Stop! In The Name Of Love / Free Your Mind, qu'ils lui auront dédiés. Gallerie 180px-789.jpg 180px-Lucky.jpg 180px-Sam in gold shorts.jpg 180px-Samrefuses.jpg 180px-Samshower.jpg 180px-Tumblr la8kraZDOv1qafewko1 500.png Sam.jpg 300px-Lucky.jpg Thetime.jpg 2x16 1.jpg Glee brochy.jpg 2x10 1.jpg 2x10 3.jpg 2X04 11.jpg 2X04 12.jpg 2X04 5.jpg 2X04 6.jpg Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.jpg 180px-789.jpg 180px-Lucky.jpg 180px-Sam in gold shorts.jpg 180px-Samrefuses.jpg 180px-Samshower.jpg 180px-Tumblr la8kraZDOv1qafewko1 500.png Sam.jpg 2x03 6.jpg 2x03 7.jpg Oneofus.jpg 300px-Lucky.jpg 2x13 2.jpg 2x13 5.jpg Comeback.jpg 2x12 2.jpg 2x11 3.jpg 2x11 6.jpg 2x11 7.jpg 2x11 9.jpg 2x13 6.jpg '''-- ATTENTION !! -- Toutes les informations qui suivent sont traduites de l'anglais depuis un traducteur automatique. Elles sont donc dans un charabia peu compréhensible. Elles resteront cependant en lace le temps qu'elles soient corrigés et rédigées dans un bon français, afin de servir de fil de fil conducteurx aux contributeurs qui se chargeront de cette mise à jour.' Personnalité thumb|left|95pxSam semble être un garçon très doux. Comme il est le nouveau du lycée, il essaie toujours de trouver son chemin au sein des réseaux sociaux de sa nouvelle école, et tente de se faire des amis. Quand Finn lui offre la chance de rejoindre le Glee Club, Sam semble vraiment excité à l'idée, et par la façon dont se félicitant de la gens qu'il a rencontrés sont. Cependant, comme tous les enfants, Sam craintes aliénation sociale, et temporairement soutenues de rejoindre de peur d'être intimidé. Mais même au risque d'être aliéné, Sam a montré des signes d'être un très honorables, comme il a refusé de revenir en arrière d'une prestation en duo avec Kurt, lorsque Finn l'avertit que l'exécution d'un duo avec un autre garçon pourrait l'amener à se laisser intimider. Sam déclare qu'il a donné sa parole à Kurt et qui a été trop important pour revenir sur. Sam est un garçon de toute évidence, de bonne mine, mais il semble se sentir gênés facilement par l'attention qu'il a donné à certains moments. Pourtant, il a démontré des périodes de faible profondeur sur sa propre apparence physique (en particulier son corps et les abdos). Il travaille très fort pour bien paraître pour d'autres personnes autour de lui. Il refuse de manger et de boire de certains aliments, et travaille en permanence afin de maintenir son apparence physique étonnante. Lors de la lecture "Rocky" dans la production du Glee Club de Rocky Horror Picture Show, il devient de plus en plus auto-conscience de son corps, en particulier lorsque M. Schuester le remplace dans le rôle. Bien-t-il fait pour d'autres raisons, Sam a supposé que c'était parce qu'il a demandé de ne pas porter ces shorts serrés, et que dit-il également estimé grotesque matières grasses, en dépit Finn en lui assurant qu'il était en parfait état. Sam a également coupé et qu'il appelle ses cheveux dans l'espoir de voir refroidisseur. Curieusement, Kurt et plusieurs des filles dans les nouvelles orientations de croire qu'il pourrait être gay à cause de ces faits et aussi le fait qu'il blanchi ses cheveux. Sam nie toutefois cette affirmation. En dépit d'être un gentil garçon, Sam est plutôt socialement maladroit et naïf, faire des blagues boiteux et ayant peu ou pas de talent de parler aux filles d'une manière coquette. Il affirme que cela est dû à une interaction limitée avec les filles, en raison de déjà inscrit dans une école de garçons. Il semble que de l'amener à passer un peu plus rapidement que la plupart seraient, en termes d'interaction avec les filles, comme essayer d'embrasser Quinn. Sam adore jouer au football, à chanter, et il est apparemment un peu nerd quand il s'agit de choses comme le film "Avatar". Il n'a été que récemment appris à lacer ses chaussures par M. Schue mentionné dans l'épisode The Substitute. Relationships / Interactions thumb Quinn Fabray Dans Duets, après s'être pris des slushies par les joueurs de l'équipe de footbal, Quinn tente d'aider Sam qui a peur pour sa réputation s'il rentre dans le Glee Club. Sam demande alors Quinn d'être son partenaire pour la compétition en duo, et tente de l'embrasser. Mais à cause de ce qui s'est passer l'année précèdente et le désir d'obtenir un retour à la normale, Quinn refuse le baiser et ne veut plus faire le duo. Cependant, grâce à la manipulation de Finn et de Rachel, les deux produits ensemble et a remporté un dîner à Breadstix. Tandis que là, l'emprunt obligataire en deux et de partager leurs secrets. Après Sam lui assure qu'il n'est pas gay, Quinn déclare qu'ils utiliseront les coupons un autre jour, comme cela serait considéré comme de leur première date et que, comme un gentleman, Sam doit payer pour cela. Dans Never Been Kissed, Sam est vu avec Quinn par un foyer ayant sessions font-out. En Furt Sam offre Quinn un anneau de promesse et l'espoir de l'épouser un jour, mais elle lui donne un peut-être. Plus tard dans l'épisode, elle se brise en son casier et porte l'anneau. Kurt Hummel thumbDans Duets, après que Sam se joint au Glee Club, Kurt développe un intérêt et / ou l'attraction vers la nouvelle recrue. Kurt saisi l'occasion du concours de duos et lui demande immédiatement d'être son partenaire. Sam est surpris par l'approche agressive de Kurt (et aussi surpris par l'accusation selon laquelle il se teint les cheveux), mais il fini par accpeter d'être son partenaire. Toutefois, lorsque Finn découvre cela, il tente de convaincre à la fois Kurt et Sam de ne pas être des partenaires, en raison du fait que Finn a peur que Sam devienne une victime d'intimidation par l'équipe de football, du fait qu'il chante avec un autre garçon et que les éventuels intérêts que porte Kurt à Sam pourraient ne pas être réciproque. Kurt nie l'accusation Finn, les imputant à l'homophobie latente Finn, et dit simplement qu'il veut chanter avec Sam. Finn tente alors de parler à Sam la place, mais Sam refuse de revenir sur le duo avec Kurt, affirmant qu'il a donné de l'autre garçon à sa parole et ne veut pas blesser ses sentiments. Cependant, Kurt parle plus tard avec son père, et se rend compte que peut-être Finn est juste, et c'est n'est pas juste par inadvertance causer des problèmes pour Sam. Et oui, Kurt se termine le partenariat potentiel avec Sam, qui est laissée perplexe. Cependant, comme Kurt feuilles, il fait un autre commentaire au sujet de Sam coquette blanchiment ses cheveux, Sam nie mollement en raison du fait que son vrai. Finn Hudson thumb Finn Hudson et Sam Evans se réunir pendant le premier épisode de la deuxième saison de Glee, intitulé «Audition». Après avoir constaté que Matt transférés et Glee est maintenant un membre à court des 12 requis, le Glee Club décide de recruter activement de nouveaux membres. M. Schuester, en réponse à l'affirmation de Jacob que Glee est un "Ballon géant de sucer", le club a effectuer Empire State of Mind, dans la cour, en espérant que la chanson moderne attirer de nouveaux membres. Lors de l'exécution, les avis Finn un petit nouveau tapant du pied au rythme de la musique. Plus tard, tandis que Finn est l'affichage des affiches pour les auditions Glee Club, il entend le chant Sam "Chaque médaille à son revers" dans les douches des gars vestiaire. Avec un peu d'aide de Artie, Finn obtient Sam d'accepter de rencontrer avec les garçons Glee et interpréter une chanson, depuis Finn est le Quarterback populaires. Les garçons sont Glee tous d'accord avec Finn, et de convaincre Sam d'audition, résultant dans le milliardaire nombre. Estimant qu'il a convaincu de rejoindre Sam, Finn est également impliqué dans un plan pour aider Artie entre l'équipe de football seule à entraîner l'obtention publiquement viré de l'équipe avec Beiste. Finn chute de popularité est encore aggravée lorsque Sam, qui a été témoin Coach kick Beiste Finn hors de l'équipe, ne se présente pas pour l'audition Glee. Finn confronte Sam, seulement pour découvrir qu'il ne montre pas parce qu'il a peur de ce que les gens vont penser de lui si il a rejoint Glee. Il informe ensuite Finn qu'il est maintenant le quart-arrière, le Finlandais position qu'avait occupée. Cependant, dans "grillé Cheesus", tandis que dans le premier match de la saison, Sam va à l'encontre plan de match de l'entraîneur, et suit à la place des directions de Finn. Malheureusement, le plan de Finn ne fonctionne pas, et il place les résultats dans Sam s'est luxé l'épaule entraînant une culpabilité ravagé Finn devenir le nouveau quart-arrière. Dans "Duets", Finn parvient à Sam de se joindre Glee en parlant des gagnants nationaux à New York. Après que M. Schuester introduit Sam au club, accueille avec enthousiasme Finn et lui montre où s'asseoir. La cession de la semaine est de chanter en duo, l'équipe gagnante d'un certificat cadeau à Breadstix. Finn, bien sûr, les équipes avec Rachel, mais il est préoccupé quand il se rend compte que Kurt a décidé de rendre Sam son partenaire. Se souvenant que Sam était préoccupé par l'effet de Glee pourrait avoir sur sa réputation, Finn affronte Kurt, le suppliant de revenir sur un partenariat avec Sam. Il a peur que si l'école voit Sam et Kurt en tant que partenaires en duo, ils supposent qu'il est gay et lui rendre la vie misérable, qui à son tour lui ferait quitter Glee. Kurt prétend qu'il ne veut chanter avec Sam, mais Finn est sur lui. Il rappelle Kurt sur la façon dont il est venu avec force sur Finn an dernier, et affirme que Kurt ne comprend pas que non, c'est non. Néanmoins, Kurt insiste sur le chant avec Sam, laissant Finn penser à un autre moyen de briser leur partenariat en place. Depuis Kurt refusé de trouver un nouveau partenaire, Finn décide de parler à Sam. Sam ne voit pas le problème avec le chant avec Kurt, et pense qu'ils ont une chance de gagner. Finn explique que le fait de Glee est comme marcher sur la ligne jaune sur la route. Si vous dévier de la ligne, il pourrait avoir des répercussions dangereuses. Sam est confus, en soulignant que lorsque Finn premier l'a convaincu de se joindre à Glee, il a fait son glamour et laissé entendre qu'il serait le rendre populaire. Sachant que les barbotines et les voyages aux bennes à ordures sont à l'avenir de Sam, surtout s'il partenaires avec Kurt, Finn explique que la popularité viendra en son temps, mais pour l'instant, Sam doit faire profil bas. Comme Kurt, Sam refuse de changer de partenaire, en disant qu'il a donné sa parole à Kurt, et je n'allais pas faire marche arrière et de blesser les sentiments de l'autre garçon. Plus tôt dans l'épisode, Rachel lui annonce qu'elle veut jeter la concurrence afin que Sam peut gagner, ce qui le rendrait plus susceptibles de rester dans Glee. Bien que réticent au début, Finn s'engage à aller de pair avec le plan de Rachel à lancer la compétition. Après avoir décidé de ne chante pas seulement une «mauvaise» la chanson, mais une "offensive" chanson, le plan de jeter la concurrence et par la suite garder Sam reste néanmoins un problème en raison de Kurt et de partenariat Sam's. Heureusement pour eux, Kurt, après une discussion avec Burt, annonce qu'il va effectuer sur le sien, laissant Sam libre de trouver un nouveau partenaire, de préférence de la persuasion des femmes. Luck semble être du côté de Finn et de Rachel: Quinn a vu Sam recevoir ses deux premiers courtoisie barbotine visage de Karofsky et Azimio, et lié avec Sam, comme elle l'a aidé à nettoyer. Les deux conviennent de se rencontrer pour discuter de l'exécution d'un duo. Sam utilise la réunion pour essayer de baiser Quinn, qui lui reviennent pas et elle se confie à Finn que Sam a essayé de l'embrasser. Sachant que Quinn est l'unique chance de Sam à gagner, des pourparlers Finn à Sam, tandis que Rachel travaille sur Quinn. Les deux utilisent l'idée que, même si il n'ya aucun moyen de l'équipe de Sam et Quinn sera jamais battu Finn et Rachel, ils sont les bienvenus à venir à la deuxième place. Cela a l'effet désiré, comme Sam et Quinn acceptez d'être des partenaires à nouveau. duo Finn et Rachel a les résultats désastreux qu'ils espéraient. Tout le monde, y compris M. Schuester, est offensé par leur performance et leur prêtre / costumes religieuse. Sam et Quinn suivre et exécuter un merveilleux duo de "Lucky" à la fin de Finn, qui donne avec enthousiasme Sam Un coup de pouce. Sam et Quinn remporter la compétition, à l'excitation de Finn. Morceaux * Chaque médaille à son revers (Audition) * Billionaire (Audition) Solos (dans un numéro de groupe ou duo) * Lucky ([[Duets|''Duets]]) * Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Never Been Kissed) * Marry You (Furt) * (I’ve) The Time Of My Life (Special Education) Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Personnages secondaires Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux